1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer technologies and, particularly, to a method and a device for realizing remote login.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote application publication belongs to application virtualization technology, which separates the human-machine interactive logic (application interfaces, operations of keyboard and mouse, audio inputs and outputs, card readers, and printouts) from computational logic; when users access one application with the server thereof being virtualized, the user end only needs to send the remote desktop protocol to the server end via RDP/ICA (Remote Desktop Protocol/ Independent computing Architecture) to the server end. The server end thereafter creates independent conversation space for the user in which the computation logic of the application program is executed to send the changed human-machine interactive logic to devices of the user end. The changed human-machine interactive logic can be displayed in the corresponding display of the user end, allowing the user to feel like accessing the local application program.
As the internal applications in the company increases, hundreds of business systems are used within a large-scale company. Thus, the same employee in the company may use dozens of, even hundreds of accounts and passwords, which brings forward standard authentication plans of the different kinds of business systems. Among the standard authentication methods, single sign-on (SSO) and user bind are the two most commonly used kinds of authentication methods.
In the traditional SSO authentication, after the user logs in and is centrally authenticated, the control in the client is used to simulate the user input or the server end is used for inserting authentication data flow which can simulate the user input when the user is accessing other applications, which saves the user the trouble of inputting the user name and the password again when accessing the other applications. Another traditional SSO authentication replaces the manual input by plug-ins in the client after the information of the application program is recorded. In this type of SSO authentication, a central authentication issued server is required and the plug-ins are installed in the client. However, after using the remote application, there is no authentication issued server and there are various clients, making it impossible to add plug-ins which can be initiated as the application program is started in the client or terminal sever to simulate the user input. The traditional user bind authentication logs in to and gets access to the business systems by analyzing the data flow of the client on aspect of the data flow of the client. Since the traditional SSO authentication and the traditional user bind authentication cannot analyze the data flow in the terminal server, therefore, remote login cannot be finished by using the SSO authentication and the user bind authentication on the aspect of data flow of the terminal server.